galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Upgrading Resource Planets
=Space Station= The space station is the heart of the resource planet . Since, there is no planet, the Space Station is the focus point of the Resource Planet. As with your personal Space Station, the Resource Planet Space Station can also be upgraded, but it can only be upgraded with Corp Wealth. The Space Station can also be upgraded to Level 100 and every upgrade of the Space Station will net a Resource Bonus to all Corp Members. This Bonus will apply to Metal Production, He3 Production, Gold Production, Shipbuilding Rate increase and Science Research Rate increase. Since a Corp can only control the number of planets that the Corp Level is, a Level 5 Corp could control 5 Resource Planets and therefore if all Resource Planets Space Stations were at Level 10, this would provide a total of 5 x +10%, or +50% Resource Bonus to all corp members. This is obviously stackable with the +25% Resource Bonus from the Level 5 Corp as well. The Resource Planet, once taken over by a Corp, will also have a max number of fleets that the Corp can send to the Resource Planet only during the 3-day Protection phase of the planet. Initially, a Corp can provide 10 fleets of defense to protect the Resource Planet along with the defensive structures. As the Space Station is leveled up, more fleets are then able to defend the planet from other Corps. A Demotion Bonus is given to the Resource Planet after the Space Station has reached Level 21. Not much is known about this bonus. (If anyone knows about this, please edit this section) ---- Space Station Upgrade: Lvl 1 - 100 (Resource Planets Only) ---- Meteor Star Stats: Lvl 1 - 10 (Resource Planets Only) Cumulative Wealth tells you how much total wealth it would take to build that level structure from scratch. There are a total of 63 Meteor Stars per Resource Bonus Planet . Data as of 11/30/2011 Particle Cannon Upgrade: Lvl 1 - 10 (Resource Planets Only) Cumulative Wealth tells you how much total wealth it would take to build that level structure from scratch. The portal column indicates the number of Particle Cannons closest to the portal opening that can reach the portal opening. There are a total of 8 Particle Cannons per Resource Bonus Planet . Data as of 11/30/2011 Anti-aircraft Gun Upgrade: Lvl 1 - 10 (Resource Planets Only) Cumulative Wealth tells you how much total wealth it would take to build that level structure from scratch. The portal column indicates the level at which the top Anti-Aircraft Gun will reach the portal opening. All but the 3 AA guns farthest from the portal can reach the portal opening. There are a total of 12 Anti-Aircraft Guns in a Resource Bonus Planet . Attack has increased and Attack Range has increased since last update. Data as of 11/30/2011 Thor's Cannon Upgrade: Lvl 1 - 10 (Resource Planets Only) Cumulative Wealth tells you how much total wealth it would take to build that level structure from scratch. The portal column indicates the level at which the Thor closest to the Portal will reach the portal opening. Only the Thor Cannon closest to the portal opening can reach the portal opening. There are a total of 5 Thor's Cannons per Resource Bonus Planet . Data as of 11/30/2011 ---- For info on Resource Bonus Planets and Attacking them, follow this link. Category:Corps